This invention relates to transmission wire connector assemblies, and more particularly, although not exclusively, to connector assemblies for linking telecommunication wires together, particularly lines from a telecommunications exchange to lines to subscribers to the telecommunication system.
It is known to provide such assemblies in which a plurality of connectors, having line insulation penetration clips, are connected at one end to lines from a telecommunications exchange. Lines leading to the telecommunications subscribers are then connectable at the other end of the connectors.
In such an arrangement it has been proposed to provide test access positions by means of which the correct and adequate connection between a connector and the exchange line can be tested. The problem with such test access positions is of attempting to protect the connector from corrosion whilst at the same time enabling easy and regular access for test probes or clips.
It has previously been proposed to encapsulate the connectors in grease, or in an elastic self-healing sealant (sometimes known as a "gel"). The latter is preferable to grease in that whereas grease does not regain, after disturbance, its original disposition about the connector, so that the connector can become readily exposed and subject to corrosion, the latter technique involves the use of a material which will return elastically to its original position protecting the connector.
However even the use of gels can suffer from the disadvantage that after repeated use with probes or clips, the gel becomes depleted by pick-up from the probes or clips so that the connectors become exposed and the seal compromised.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least substantially reduce this problem.